


Firsts

by Im_just_bri



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_just_bri/pseuds/Im_just_bri
Summary: In their 45 years together, Ash and Five’s relationship has had a lot of firsts. Join me as we take a stroll down memory lane with our favorite couple from “Here in the Ashes”.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings reader! This series is a companionship to my Original fanfic “Here in the Ashes”, You don’t necessarily have to read it to understand what’s going on,but it’s definitely recommended
> 
> Since we’re talking about moments and firsts, these chapters are probably going to be on the short side and as always; I only own the rights to my OC Ash Hargreeves.
> 
> Enjoy!

Silence.  
Since accidentally sending them decades into the post-apocalyptic future, Five hadn’t said a word to Ash. After a few more failed attempts to return, the two teens ended up splitting up; Ash went to raid what was left of the nearby houses for any canned goods or anything useful and Five went to do who knows what- Ash didn’t know or care. She’s able to remove quite a bit of rubble, needing to take periodic breaks due to overexertion and by sunset is mildly successful. After a few hours of debating with herself, She sets off to find Five, who’s standing in what was left of their house.  
———  
“Thank you” He says when she passes him a can of veggies. She doesn’t answer and avoids his gaze. “Ash.. I’m so sorry, if I could turn back time-” he cuts himself off “bad choice of words”  
“Like I said. Sorry won’t change anything.” Ash says going into the makeshift tent.  
“Can you at least talk to me” Five says coming into the tent and sitting a few feet away.  
“What’s there to say?” Ash asks  
“We need to come up with a plan for survival.” A beat. “We might be stuck here for a while”  
“Right. Well while you were doing god knows what I rifled through the nearby houses for food and that pile outside was all I was able to find.” Ash says rolling her eyes and making a pallet.  
“I was trying to time travel again..” Five says quietly  
“And I see that was time well spent.” Ash snarks  
“Natasha.” He says annoyed  
“Number Five.” Ash mimics in a mocking tone  
“This isn’t going to help anything.” He says rolling his eyes  
“It’s making me feel better.” Ash says, quickly backing up as he moves towards her. “Don’t!”  
He stops in his tracks and looks hurt for a split second before hardening his expression. “Fine. If that’s how you’re going to be.” He grabs a few blankets and crawls out of the tent leaving her alone.  
_Way to go idiot._


	2. First Touch

Ash is woken from her sleep by a scream. Without thinking she reaches over and pulls the source of the screaming, Five, close to her until he calms down.  
“You’re… touching me” He states confused.  
———————  
It was no secret that Ash was avoiding touching Five. In fact, after a few days it became obvious that she was terrified to let him even come near her. She would scoot away whenever he got remotely close to her and practically jump away from his attempts to touch her. Every time she did this Five would try to mask the hurt in his eyes with a look of indifference, and knowing that she was hurting him killed Ash.. but she just could not for the life of her get over the fear of touching him and accidentally time traveling again. What if they were sent deeper into the future or worse… what if he accidentally sent them into the _past_ . After a few days of this, Ash ended up waking up alone with no sign of Five at their makeshift camp.   
She waited a day before accepting that he wasn't coming back, accepted that it was her own doing, and plotted her next move.  
——————-  
She was starting a fire when she heard footsteps and the sound of wheels approaching. She hopped up with a weak current of electricity lingering at her fingertips before seeing that it was Five. He had found more supplies and….. a mannequin he was calling Delores. She was happy to see him, but something about him felt off. In the dim light created by the fire his tear stained eyes looked empty, the way she’d look after training sessions with Sir Reginald.

“I went back to the camp and you weren’t there..” he says dully  
“When I woke up alone I assumed you wanted to split up.” Ash replies looking down  
“I thought about it.. but then something- I saw- I just couldn’t leave you alone okay?”  
“Okay…”  
“I Brought food.. and some clothes. Oh I’m sorry, you’re right how rude of me. Ash Delores, Delores Ash” Five says gesturing towards the mannequin. Ash, having no energy to argue just nods politely at the mannequin.  
“You look tired.. maybe we should get some rest. You both are welcome to sleep in the tent” Ash offers  
“Thank you Ash.” Five says digging into his wagon and pulling out a sleeping bag,tossing it to her, “this should be comfier than a pile of blankets. And I have some clean clothes for you too”  
“Thank you Five” Ash says quietly walking over to the wagon and grabbing the pile he hands her.  
After quietly changing and setting up their sleeping bags, Five wordlessly holds Delores and turns away from Ash.   
—————-  
Ash looks down at her arms wrapped around the boy in silence, “Yes...yes I am”  
He cautiously brings his hand up and wraps it around her, both of their first form of human contact in about a week.  
“Can-can you hold me.. at least until I fall back asleep”   
“Um.. sure” Ash says pulling her sleeping bag next to his, and wrapping her arms around him once again. “What did you dream about?”  
“It was more of a memory. I found our siblings- well their corpses” Five says quietly   
“I’m so sorry” Ash whispers   
“Don’t apologize. Let’s just sleep” Five says clearly shutting down their conversation. A few minutes of silence in her arms, and he was out once again. Ash contemplated going back to her side of the tent, but those thoughts were silenced when she felt Five turn around in his sleep wrap his arms around her, and cling to her as if his life depended on it. Not being totally heartless ,and also not wanting to lose his body heat, she left him be and soon fell asleep too.

It was the best night’s sleep she’s had since arriving.


End file.
